


警局

by Aa1434680



Category: satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: *bg*不喜勿看，勿噴～
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 5





	警局

警局三

BGM——psycho

凑崎纱夏抓进警局里，她坐在窄小的审讯室，房间里只有她一个人，墙壁上的时钟滴滴答答地走着，秒针不间断地发出咔咔咔的声响，在这个窄小的空间里，她的心跳和秒针逐渐同步，她的呼吸平稳，手上戴着手铐，动的时候还会发出咔啦咔啦的响声，她摸了摸自己的嘴唇，在几个小时之前被那几个警察摁在地上的时候磨烂了，虽然已经停止了出血，但是她还是感觉到了疼痛，她知道自己进来是因为什么，这也是她计划好的，一般的犯罪已经不足以让她感受到更多东西，她需要的更多，她在上个周末遇到了一个好的人选。

她在家庭超市遇到的那个警察，她只是去那边买家庭装的冰淇淋，转身的时候没有注意到后面有人，他们撞到了一起，年轻的男孩率先说

“对不起”

男孩身上还有须后水的味道，像是刚整理好出门，长得很帅，眉眼很英气，笑的时候露出一口白牙，男孩望着她，一个穿着吊带连衣裙的女孩子捧着一份很大的家庭装的冰淇淋，她的锁骨因为瘦很突出，脖子很长，金色的头发衬得她脸更加苍白了，她会让你想到中世纪拿着高脚杯跳舞的吸血鬼贵族，她的脸由于她的精神有股奇妙的致命感，按道理来说不应该出现在一般人身上，他只有在穷凶极恶的罪犯身上才能感受到这种感觉，有点奇怪，他想。

他把掉落的警官证捡起来，凑崎纱夏一直盯着他，那双黑色的大眼睛盯着他的所有动作，像是豹子准备捕猎，他的脊背突然涌起来一股冷感，但是转眼又消失，女孩依旧保持着一个动作，像是失去灵魂的雕塑，像是她本来就应该在这里。

他被盯上了，被一个非人类，就在这个看起来很普通的早晨，他刚吃完一份法式煎蛋，喝完一杯咖啡，在柔软的床上睡了一个好觉，来到超市只是为了买一点黄油然后去上班，但是他遇到了凑崎纱夏，所以故事在这里改写，周子瑜在走出超市的时候，在外面看到一电线杆的乌鸦，黑压压的一片，几乎要盖住人的视线，顷刻间又全部飞走，有什么要发生了，但是他现在还没有意识到。

凑崎纱夏在家里的沙发上坐着，抱着那个家庭装的冰淇淋，她没有吃完，只吃了一点点，她记住了那个警官的名字，周子瑜，警号19990614，他看起来是个不错的性爱对象，她想。

她早就厌烦了跟普通人做爱，跟她上过床的男人都会死掉，她会把藏在枕头下面的刀片，在他们高潮的时候，划开他们的喉咙，血总是会喷的到处都是，还有人类体温的滚烫血液，会滴落在她身上，带有铁锈味的血液很好闻，充斥口腔的时候味道也不错，她会抓过他们的伤口，吸食喷洒出来的血液。然后穿上风衣离开，她从来不在家里做爱，因为打扫起来太麻烦了，她记得上次在舞室杀的那个男人，血比她想象的还要多，镜子都被血液布满了，搞得她没有办法继续练舞，警察一直在找她，可是她每次都从他们身边经过，他们即使来的再快也没有用，她总是会先一步离开，在附近的房顶瞧着二郎腿看着他们的愚蠢，她觉得有点无聊了，这样的杀人使得她有点厌烦，她说。

凑崎纱夏遇到周子瑜之后就一直有一个构想，她想在警局里，审讯室里，跟他做爱，看他穿着神圣的警服高潮，然后她就用尖牙刺入他的脖颈，他的血液会顺着这里来到凑崎纱夏的体内，让她变得更加强壮。

审讯室里面只有时钟走动的声音，她直勾勾地看着黑色的玻璃，她知道对面有人，而且她看得见，她仰着头望着对面，露出的白色脖颈致命又优雅，她的动作和眼神都像是预备去参加上流社会的宴会，随时随地拿着高脚杯与他人言笑晏晏，而且不是一个被审讯的犯人，另外一边的周子瑜察觉到了这一点，她能看见我，他想。

凑崎纱夏像是送上门的一样，她坐在那个男人的尸体旁边吃冰淇淋，冰淇淋上有一点男人的血液，但是她好像觉得这样更美味，警察冲上去把她压住的时候，她也没有挣扎，只是站起来的时候看着那个摔倒地上的冰淇淋，觉得有点可惜。

她甚至都没有惊讶自己会被抓，像是他们的动作和行为都在她的计划之中，她掌握全部。

周子瑜走进来的时候，时间过去了十个小时，他坐下来看着凑崎纱夏，凑崎纱夏捧着脸望着她，像是看着偶像的普通女孩子，但是周子瑜知道她不是，她很危险，非常致命，即使她现在坐在警察局里，手上还有稳固的手铐。

这一切看起来很安全，但是还是很危险。

他先开口

“姓名？”

对面的凑崎纱夏笑着望着他，没有说话，他的喉结上下涌动，周子瑜咽了下口水，他又重复了一遍，但是这样对方还是没回答他，只是用那双眼睛，望着他，他是被盯上的猎物。

“姓名”他说。

“你为什么出现在哪里？”

“为什么我会出现在这里”

“因为你出现在了杀人现场”凑崎纱夏怂了怂肩膀，对杀人现场这个名词没有感到震惊，周子瑜望着她，她看起来很年轻，她应该害怕，她应该恐惧，应该觉得恶心，但是她没有，她很冷漠和平静-本不应该是这样的，但是她确实是这样。

“我只是在那边吃冰淇淋而已”

“我不觉得在一具尸体旁边吃冰淇淋是个正确的选择”

“因人而异，我并不挑地方”她说。

她看着那个男人挣扎，然后走到冰箱里拿出冰淇淋坐在他旁边开始吃，他的眼神逐渐暗淡，手缓缓垂下，这能让凑崎纱夏吃的更香，她还沾了一点血液混合着，趁着尸体还没腐烂，血液还新鲜，吃起来会更好吃。

“除了我出现在那里，你们还找到什么证据与我有关吗？”凑崎纱夏镇定地说，确实，他们找不到。

他们在现场除了找到凑崎纱夏之外，没有找到与她有关的东西，指纹，毛发，包括凶器。他们一无所获。

“所以你们把一个无辜的吃冰淇淋的女孩抓到警局里，囚禁了几个小时，合理吗？”

“你知道你不无辜”周子瑜盯着她说。

“生来便是原罪，上帝早就把我驱逐”她靠在座椅背上说。

“你还能关我多久呢？警官”

“我知道城里所有的交易地点，我也知道碎尸案的凶手是谁？这座城里所有你们想知道我都知道”

“你想要什么？我可以马上安排你出去”

凑崎纱夏摇了摇头，她伸出手指摆动着。

“我并不想出去，我格外珍惜和你在一起的时间，这对我来说很难得，我已经很久没有对一个人有兴趣了”

“那你想要什么？”

“我要你跟我做爱，就在这里”她说

“你疯了吗？！”

“你觉得在尸体旁边吃冰淇淋的人，是正常人吗？”凑崎纱夏大笑起来。

周子瑜气急败坏，站起身来准备离开，他面前坐的就是一个彻头彻尾的精神病患者，他只有疯了才会听她在这里胡言乱语。

在下一秒钟，凑崎纱夏就用手扼住他的脖子把他顶到了墙上，他的气管被掐住，他开始觉得呼吸困难，凑崎纱夏把他甩到座椅上，他无法动弹，他的双手被本来用来铐住凑崎纱夏的手铐铐在了座椅背后，凑崎纱夏伸出手指，对着监控摄像头点了一下，她将监控摄像头摧毁，它发出了吱吱的声响然后宣告报废，她并非人类，周子瑜意识到了这一点。

凑崎纱夏走过来，抚摸上他的脸，用指甲扫过他的眉眼，尖利的指甲略微刺痛了他，他没有办法挣扎，他的身体部位被对方身上的力量压制住，他只有脸能动，他转过脸，抗拒对方的抚摸，凑崎纱夏笑了一声，用更加强硬的力量将他转过来， 她将嘴唇压上他的嘴唇，仅仅只是压着，然后她就接着往下，她用湿哒哒的舌头舔弄他的脖子，不符合人类的冰冷的舌头，此刻正在描绘他的动脉，凑崎纱夏用手指摁压他的动脉，她在他耳边轻声说：

“不听话的话，等下这里会有很多血出来噢”

凑崎纱夏缓慢地脱去周子瑜的领带，这对他而言是漫长的过程，对方审视的眼神一直一直都在他身上，他就是一个猎物，无法挣扎，等待审判，凑崎纱夏解开他的扣子，抚摸他常年锻炼的身体，她冰凉的手摸到他的时候，他竟然有一种奇妙的快感，他不应该这样，她坐在他身上，缓缓解开他的皮带，脱去他的裤子，凑崎纱夏将他的内裤往下拨弄，他的阴茎已经有点硬了，凑崎纱夏望了望他的脸，又望向他的阴茎，

“人类真的是口是心非呢”

周子瑜仰着头，天知道他此刻有多么不想硬，但是身体不会背叛本能，他确确实实硬了，因为对方的挑拨和动作，凑崎纱夏蹲下来咬他的大腿内侧，他被刺激得嘶了一声，脖子往后仰，她的牙齿很尖，他感觉到那边可能出血了，凑崎纱夏舔了舔渗透出来的血液，她眼睛开始变红，她捉住周子瑜的阴茎，开始套弄，她低下头去准备亲吻，周子瑜疯狂挣扎。

“不要，你这个神经病”他挣扎着，但是毫无用处，他的身体的控制权不在于他，而在于凑崎纱夏。

凑崎纱夏的头发垂下来，她亲吻，吮吸他的阴茎，他认命的闭上眼，她舔弄他的周围，用手去挑弄他的睾丸，坏心眼地捏了捏，周子瑜受到的刺激更盛，他的阴茎硬得更厉害了，她用舌头在她的下体打转，不断发出声响，湿润的口腔完全包裹着阴茎，快感从阴茎传递到他的大脑，他开始沦陷，他的前端因为对方肆意的舔弄，已经冒出了一些体液，他完全硬了起来，直直的挺弄在空气中，凑崎纱夏对此感到很满意。

她脱去她的内裤，把它塞在周子瑜的制服里，然后慢慢地，坐了上去，周子瑜进入的时候，毫无阻碍，他的阴茎被温热湿润的甬道包围得很紧，凑崎纱夏开始摆动着腰肢，她好像想他进入的更深，几乎坐到底，周子瑜有几度被夹得快要射出来，凑崎纱夏停下来，对他说：

“你来”她把身体的控制权交还给了他。

周子瑜无法背叛本能，他的阴茎还塞在凑崎纱夏的体内，他只想大力地操弄她，去她妈的法律，他抛弃了上帝，跟着恶魔一起来到地狱，他被欲望驾驶着，跑得更快更远。

他摆动他的腰肢，把对方大力地往上顶，他快速地抽插着，他站起来将凑崎纱夏抵到桌子上，凑崎纱夏的背贴着周子瑜刚刚审讯她的桌子，审讯的人现在正在操着她，大力地抽插，是被本能支配的人。

“人类啊”她想。

周子瑜每一下撞击都很深，很快，房间里和秒针重叠的还有肉体撞击的声音。

他高潮的时候射在了凑崎纱夏的身体里，凑崎纱夏把他的脖子拉下来，准备用尖牙刺穿他的身体的时候，发现早就有人留下了跟她一样的痕迹，熟悉的，属于她们专属的烙印，她轻轻地笑了一下，推开周子瑜，周子瑜坐在那张椅子上，凑崎纱夏走过去，将自己的内裤拿过来穿好，在大摇大摆地走出房门之前，她说：

“原来不只是我一个人啊，事情变得更加好玩了呢？”

“回见，祝你好运，周警官”

凑崎纱夏站在灯塔上，她的身影藏在黑暗里，她按响手机，小巧的手机传来嘟嘟声，电话那边接了起来。

“我找到她的宿主了”她说。


End file.
